


A Rosa de Masyaf

by Masyaf1724



Series: Desmond & Anna / Clay & Sophie [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Family, Memories
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masyaf1724/pseuds/Masyaf1724
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante uma sessão no Animus, Desmond se depara com a visão de uma estranha mulher. Desconhecida para ele, mas, aparentemente, conhecida para Ezio. Quem é ela e por que ela só apareceu agora? Qual a conexão dela com Ezio e com ele mesmo? Ela é uma assasina? E por que Desmond iria reviver o que parecem ser lembranças do ponto de vista dessa estranha mulher?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falha

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin’s Creed não me pertence. Créditos a Ubisoft. 
> 
> A história se passa no período que vai de Irmandade até Assassin's Creed 3. Anna e Sophie são personagens originais minhas e não devem ser utilizadas em outros lugares sem a minha autorização

# A Rosa de Masyaf

 

### Falha

 

Algo está errado, Desmond pode sentir. Em um momento ele está correndo normalmente pelos telhados de Roma como Ezio, o sol italiano sobre sua cabeça esquentando seu corpo e fazendo brilhar as telhas sob seus pés. Em outro, o assassino vê o chão mudar, se tornar mais macio, como terra, e o céu ser envolto pelas sombras de uma tarde nublada. Confuso, Desmond erra um passo e cai, o corpo atingindo uma superfície dura e o impacto espalhando dor por seus nervos.

 

O som de passos lentos é ouvido se aproximando e o assassino levanta o rosto, encontrando uma face parcialmente escondida por um negro capuz, muito semelhante àqueles usados pelos membros da Irmandade. Lábios finos e vermelhos se movem, falando em um tom baixo e suave e em uma língua que Desmond reconhece como árabe. E, em meio às palavras ditas, um nome é facilmente discernido. Ezio.

 

\- Desmond? Desmond! – a voz de Lucy o traz de volta à realidade e, um pouco hesitante, Desmond abre os olhos encontrando o olhar preocupado da companheira.

 

\- Lucy? – a voz do assassino soa rouca – O que aconteceu?

 

\- Nós é que perguntamos isso. – a voz de Shaun ecoa vinda de algum lugar – Você dessincronizou do nada!

 

\- Desmond, o que aconteceu? – Lucy pergunta gentilmente.

 

\- Eu vi... Alguém... – Desmond responde de forma lenta enquanto se levanta – Uma mulher.

 

\- Quem? – Rebecca pergunta.

 

\- Eu não sei. Não a reconheci, ela falava em árabe, mas... Ela conhecia Ezio. Ela falou o nome dele.

 

\- Como ela era? – Lucy questiona.

 

\- Não pude ver muito, ela usava um capuz parecido com o dos Assassinos.

 

\- Uma assassina árabe? – Shaun diz como se pensasse alto.

 

Desmond não responde, a imagem da estranha mulher voltando à mente. O modo como ela falava, lento e confiante, e a familiaridade com que ela se dirigia à Ezio. Quem era ela?

 

###### 

 

Naquela mesma noite, Desmond volta a percorrer o mesmo caminho macio sob o céu nublado. Seus passos são rápidos e, com um pulo, o assassino atinge o parapeito de uma janela quebrada. Ao entrar no aposento, Desmond encontra apenas ruínas do que, um dia, foi um quarto. Ele caminha lentamente, atento a qualquer barulho. De repente, dor invade a mente de Desmond, fazendo-o cambalear um pouco.

Ao levantar o olhar, ele é surpreendido por uma roda de Templários cercando-o. Ele luta, desviando habilmente de golpes e desferindo outros com precisão, mas algo o atinge nas costas e o derruba no chão. Ao se apoiar para levantar, o assassino tem uma rápida visão da própria mão, espalmada sobre a pedra. Uma mão muito pequena para ser dele ou de Ezio ou de qualquer homem. A mão dele é a mão de uma mulher.

 

Um pequeno grunhido deixa os lábios de Desmond quando uma lâmina perfura seu ombro. Ele tenta levantar e desviar, mas alguém o segura. O assassino vira, enterrando a lâmina escondida no pescoço do inimigo. Ao se voltar, uma visão o congela por um segundo. Na janela, há alguém, outro assassino realizando um salto da fé. Um salto que Desmond sente como se ele mesmo estivesse fazendo, caindo para a imensidão da escuridão.

 

Com um grito, Desmond desperta para se encontrar sendo encarado por Lucy, Rebecca e Shaun.


	2. Memórias

### Memórias

\- Desmond? – Lucy chama de maneira hesitante.

 

\- De novo... – o assassino sussurra colocando as mãos sobre os olhos – Aquela mulher...

 

\- Você a viu novamente? – Shaun questiona.

 

\- Não. – Desmond responde balançando a cabeça em sinal de negação – Eu vi através dela. – uma pausa – Parecia tão real... Como uma memória... _Dela._

 

Ao ouvirem as palavras de Desmond, Lucy e Rebecca trocam um breve olhar e a morena se levanta, caminhando para o computador ligado ao Animus.

 

\- Quem é ela? – o assassino questiona em um tom baixo, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros.

 

\- Nós vamos descobrir, Desmond. – Lucy diz se aproximando e tocando o ombro do rapaz.

 

\- O que você viu? – Shaun pergunta observando Desmond atentamente.

 

\- Eu estava em um quarto, um quarto em ruínas. – o assassino responde enquanto se coloca de pé – De repente, minha cabeça doeu e eu fiquei tonto. Quanto recuperei meu equilíbrio, havia Templários me cercando. Eu lutei, mas caí. Consegui me levantar e voltar a lutar, mas algo me parou...

 

\- O quê? – o historiador pergunta, já de pé e curioso.

 

\- Outro assassino. – Desmond diz e, em sua mente, revê a imagem – Ele estava na janela e então saltou. O que ele fez... Parecia que _eu_ estava fazendo. Foi quando despertei.

 

\- Isso é um tanto quanto interessante. – Shaun comenta.

 

\- Nós vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo, Desmond. – Lucy diz – Não se preocupe.

 

\- Eu só queria saber _quem_ ela é, Lucy.

###### 

Após a breve conversa, Desmond decide sair do Santuário por alguns minutos. Em silêncio e com passos lentos, o rapaz caminha pela Vila Auditore observando os primeiros raios do sol que tocam as construções. É quando o assassino percebe a luz destacar a silhueta de alguém. Desconfiado, Desmond segue com cautela e, com um pouco de surpresa, descobre que não há ninguém ali. Pelo menos não _agora._ O que ele vê é apenas outra alucinação.

 

Decidido a ignorá-la e voltar para junto dos outros, Desmond respira fundo e se prepara para seguir o caminho de volta, mas a alucinação vira o rosto e o rapaz reconhece os lábios finos que se esticam em um calmo sorriso. É ela, a mesma mulher que ele vislumbrara através dos olhos de Ezio, embora claramente mais jovem. Paralisado pela surpresa, o assassino apenas observa enquanto ela continua a sorrir e se aproxima, parecendo olhar diretamente nos olhos dele.

 

\- _Estou no caminho certo?_ – ela diz e, aumentando a surpresa e a curiosidade de Desmond, ela fala em italiano – _É um pouco frustrante. Vê-lo, mas não ser capaz de conversar._

 

Ela consegue vê-lo? É a pergunta que invade a mente do assassino, embora ele saiba que ela não possui o menor sentindo. Aquela mulher viveu séculos atrás, portanto não o conheceria e não seria capaz de vê-lo, certo? Uma risada baixa deixa os lábios finos e Desmond percebe o olhar atento nublar com tristeza.

 

\- _Gostaria de ser capaz de compreendê-lo._ – ela sussurra – _Altaïr._

 

Altaïr? Ela vê _Altaïr_? Confusão se desenha na face de Desmond enquanto, diante dos olhos do assassino, a estranha e jovem mulher se afasta, caminhando pelas ruas da Vila e, pelo modo como ela se move, Desmond deduz que, na época que ela esteve ali, o lugar ainda era marcado pela destruição.

 

\- Desmond, Lucy quer falar com você. – o rapaz ouve a voz de Shaun, mas não a registra, a mente ainda focada na estranha alucinação – Desmond! O que está acontecendo com você?!

 

O assassino vira o rosto se deparando com o olhar levemente irritado de Shaun e percebendo a mão do historiador em seu ombro.

 

\- Pare de dormir com os olhos abertos e venha. – Shaun diz começando a caminhar. Desmond o segue, não sem antes lançar um último olhar para a estranha mulher, que já havia desaparecido.

###### 

\- Rebecca acha que conseguiu descobrir o que está acontecendo. – Lucy diz assim que Shaun e Desmond aparecem.

 

\- E então? – Desmond incentiva, a ansiedade clara em sua voz e fazendo o coração bater mais rapidamente.

 

\- O que você viu no seu sonho e o que você passou no Animus são resultados de memórias ocultas. – Rebecca diz.

 

\- Memórias ocultas? Como assim?

 

\- Eu analisei as informações sobre a sua última dessincronização e acontece que, revivendo as memórias do Ezio, você começou a despertar _outras_ lembranças guardadas no seu DNA. – Rebecca diz com um pouco de animação na voz.

 

\- Eu não estou entendendo. – Desmond diz.

 

\- O sonho foi realmente uma lembrança. – Lucy diz – Assim como o que você viu durante a dessincronização. Só que uma pertence apenas a essa mulher e a outra, a ela e a Ezio.

 

\- A memória dessa mulher, assim como a de Altaïr e Ezio, está guardada no seu DNA. – Rebecca explica – Meu palpite é que como há lembranças que ela compartilha com Ezio, reviver as que pertencem apenas a ele acabou por despertar as que pertencem somente a ela.

 

A menção do nome do assassino sírio faz com que Desmond se lembre das palavras ditas pela estranha mulher há alguns minutos, mas ele ignora pelo momento.

 

\- Então agora eu estou revivendo as memórias de duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo? – o assassino questiona.

 

\- Mais ou menos. Mas não se preocupe, tomaremos cuidado para que você não fique sobrecarregado e seja afetado pelas duas memórias. – Rebecca responde.

 

\- Acho que eu já estou sendo. – Desmond comenta.

 

\- O que quer dizer? – Lucy questiona.

 

\- Agora a pouco, eu a vi. Na Vila. – o assassino explica – Foi estranho. Ao contrário de quando a vi com Ezio, ela falava em italiano e parecia me ver, mas... Não era a mim que ela via.

 

\- Quem era? – Shaun pergunta.

 

\- Altaïr. Ela o questionava, parecia buscar algo na imagem dele.

 

\- Ela era capaz de ver _Altaïr_? Como? – o historiador questiona.

 

\- Eu não sei, mas ela o via. – Desmond responde.

 

\- Desmond, eu sei que isso é difícil, mas parece que nós temos que desvendar as lembranças dessa mulher. – Lucy diz – Seja ela quem for.

 

O assassino assente. Rebecca, retomando seu lugar ao computador, diz:

 

\- Por agora, vamos continuar com as memórias do Ezio. Talvez haja mais alguma pista sobre ela nas lembranças dele. Ou elas acabem despertando mais lembranças dessa mulher. – ela faz uma pausa – Nós teremos cuidado, mas isso pode ser perigoso.

 

\- Eu entendo. – Desmond diz caminhando até o Animus. Por mais perigoso que possa ser reviver as lembranças de Ezio e da estranha mulher juntas, ele quer arriscar. Há algo no interior do assassino que o faz seguir em frente nessa tentativa de descobrir mais sobre a mulher de seu sonho e da lembrança de Ezio. Sua mais recente alucinação. Quem é ela? Outra antepassada? Por que ela é capaz de ver Altaïr?

 

Desmond respira fundo e tenta relaxar enquanto sente a mente se conectar ao Animus.

###### 

Uma vez mais como Ezio, Desmond se encontra em Roma. Mas, dessa vez, algo dera errado no plano do assassino e ele agora se encontra em combate com guardas dos Bórgia. Ezio consegue derrotar os dois que se encontram a sua frente, mas um se aproxima por trás, caindo antes que qualquer ataque seja completado. O assassino olha para além do corpo caído e encontra uma jovem mulher vestida de negro, o capuz ocultando parcialmente o rosto. Praticamente a mesma imagem que Desmond vira durante a dessincronização.

 

A desconhecida sorri e começa a correr, mas o assassino a persegue. Ela consegue subir em uma casa e então começa a correr pelos telhados, sendo incrivelmente rápida e precisa. Ezio consegue se manter próximo, muitas vezes chegando extremamente perto de pegá-la, mas ela sempre consegue escapar no último momento.

 

A noção de tempo é perdida enquanto a perseguição continua e, olhando mais a frente no caminho, Ezio reconhece o La Volpe Addormentata e percebe que é para esse local que a jovem desconhecida segue. Vendo nisso uma vantagem, o assassino permite que a jovem alcance seu objetivo e entre no estabelecimento. Ezio entra logo depois e é rapidamente recepcionado por Gilberto.

 

\- Ezio, o que o traz até aqui? – La Volpe pergunta notando a adrenalina brilhando nos olhos do assassino.

 

\- Estou em busca de um alvo. – o assassino responde percorrendo o local com o olhar – Um alvo que se refugiou aqui.

 

La Volpe imediatamente fica alerta, assumindo uma postura mais rígida e atenta. Enquanto isso, Ezio continua a procurar, encontrando a jovem desconhecida em meio a alguns ladrões, encostada em uma parede no canto. O assassino se aproxima com passos rápidos e decididos sendo seguido por La Volpe, que observa tudo com um misto de desconfiança e curiosidade. Ao notarem a aproximação do assassino, os ladrões se afastam, deixando a jovem sozinha.

 

\- Quem é você? – Ezio questiona em um tom de voz sério e firme.

 

\- Ezio... – La Volpe começa – Essa é Anna, um dos membros da Guilda de Antonio.

 

Ante as palavras de La Volpe, a jovem chamada Anna retira o capuz, revelando um rosto claro emoldurado por longos e lisos fios negros que destacam o brilho e a cor dos olhos azuis. Ezio permanece em silêncio, assimilando a informação oferecida e o sorriso desafiador nos lábios vermelhos.

 

Em uma profunda parte de sua mente, Desmond não consegue evitar se sentir aliviado por achá-la e descobrir seu nome.


	3. Sangramento

A Rosa de Masyaf

### Sangramento

\- Anna? – Ezio diz como se quisesse se certificar do nome.

 

\- _Sí, messere._ – a jovem responde fazendo uma pequena mesura.

 

\- Anna chegou de Veneza há alguns dias. – La Volpe começa a explicar – Ela veio acompanhar Rosa, que assumiu o lugar de Claudia no Rosa in Fiore, como você sabe.

 

\- _Sí._ – Ezio diz ainda observando a jovem com um pouco de desconfiança – Mas eu não sabia que Rosa havia trazido alguém com ela.

 

\- Peço desculpas pelo modo como me comportei. – Anna diz em um tom de voz calmo, controlado – Eu não deveria ter fugido e atraído sua desconfiança.

 

\- Está tudo bem. Se La Volpe a acha digna de confiança... – o assassino se vira para o ladrão, que assente, confirmando as palavras ditas – Então você tem minha confiança.

 

\- _Grazie, messere._ – a jovem agradece com um sorriso nos lábios vermelhos.

 

\- Venha, Ezio, vamos conversar. – La Volpe chama envolvendo o braço do assassino com os dedos e guiando-o até um ponto mais calmo.

 

\- Você realmente confia nela, Volpe? – o líder da Irmandade questiona com o olhar ainda atento à Anna. Há algo nas íris azuis que deixa o assassino inquieto e essa sensação é facilmente reconhecida por Desmond. É a mesma inquietação que ele vem sentindo desde a dessincronização.

 

\- Anna é um pouco rebelde, mas digna de confiança. – Gilberto responde – Ela é habilidosa e Rosa e Antonio a treinaram bem.

 

\- Então ela pode servir à Irmandade, é isso que está dizendo? – Ezio pergunta.

 

\- Não. – La Volpe responde com o começo de um sorriso nos lábios – Ela pode ser útil, é claro, mas você teria muita dificuldade em convencê-la a trabalhar para e/ou com a Irmandade. Anna está aqui apenas por Rosa.

 

\- Em outras palavras, a lealdade de Anna é apenas para com Rosa. – o assassino diz.

 

\- E para com a Guilda de Veneza. – Volpe completa – É compreensível. Você não seria completamente leal a sua família? Não apenas àqueles que você considera como família, mas também aqueles aos quais você está unido pelo sangue?

 

\- O que está dizendo, Volpe? – um franzir de sobrancelhas acompanha as palavras de Ezio.

 

\- Anna é _filha_ da Rosa. – o ladrão explica surpreendendo o assassino.

 

\- Filha?! – Ezio diz, o olhar voltando para a jovem que, agora, se encontra conversando com alguns ladrões. Em Anna, o assassino pode encontrar algumas semelhanças com Rosa, mas ele nunca imaginaria que ambas pudessem ser mãe e filha.

 

\- Não são muitos o que sabem desse parentesco. – La Volpe comenta – E, se eu fosse você, não me preocuparia muito com esse detalhe.

 

Sem nenhuma outra palavra, La Volpe se afasta e, alguns segundos depois, Ezio deixa o La Volpe Addormentata, seguindo pelas ruas de Roma com passos rápidos e calculados. O objetivo do assassino é o Rosa in Fiore, onde Rosa provavelmente está. Só que, conforme Ezio caminha, as sombras feitas pelas nuvens aumentam, envolvendo o chão e o ar até que tudo se transforme em escuridão.

###### 

\- Lucy? – Rebecca chama um pouco hesitante.

 

\- O que houve? – a loira pergunta se aproximando – Desmond está dessincronizando de novo?

 

\- Não. Isso é que é estranho. Ele está _sincronizando._

 

\- Pensei que esse fosse o objetivo. – o historiador comenta sem sair do lugar em que se encontra.

 

\- Não é isso, Shaun. – Rebecca diz – Desmond não está sincronizando com Ezio, mas com _outra coisa._

 

\- Outra pessoa? – Lucy questiona e os três trocam olhares preocupados.

###### 

A primeira coisa que Desmond sente ao lentamente recuperar a consciência é dor. O assassino sente o corpo tenso e dolorido, exausto de permanecer na mesma posição por um longo período. Conforme a visão começa a focar, Desmond se depara com um chão estranho, repleto de papéis e telas. Ele levanta o olhar, encontrando uma mesa ainda mais bagunçada.

 

\- Não que eu não aprecie, mas pensei que, como não estamos mais em Veneza, você pararia de usar meu ateliê como uma rota de fuga. – uma voz calma e bem-humorada comenta atraindo a atenção de Desmond.

 

\- Alguns hábitos são difíceis de perder. – Desmond diz se levantando e não reconhecendo a própria voz – Ainda assim, sou grata pela sua hospitalidade, Leo.

 

Assim que termina de falar, Desmond é surpreendido pela imagem de Leonardo Da Vinci se aproximando com um caloroso sorriso nos lábios. O artista ri por um momento e estica a mão. Desmond pode sentir o toque suave e carinhoso do pintor em sua face.

 

\- Sabe que sempre será bem-vinda, Anna.

 

_Anna._ Em um segundo, realização cai sobre Desmond. Ele é _Anna_ agora. Mas como? Um segundo atrás, ele estava como Ezio e agora... O assassino dirige o olhar para a janela, notando que o sol está começando a se pôr. Era ainda manhã durante a última memória que ele lembra ter revivido como Ezio.

 

\- Você deveria ir. – Leonardo diz atraindo a atenção do assassino – Ou Rosa sentirá sua falta.

 

Através dos olhos de Anna, Desmond vê Da Vinci se sentar à mesa, mas a imagem logo se torna embaçada e desfocada como se sombras brancas tomassem conta dos contornos e os borrassem. Demora alguns segundos para que a visão se estabilize e sobre a imagem de Leonardo trabalhando, Desmond e Anna veem Altaïr em sua mesa, o diário à sua frente e o olhar focado na Maçã.

 

O assassino sírio estica a mão na direção do artefato e Anna faz o mesmo, mas antes que os dedos da ladra possam relar na imagem desfocada da Maçã, o pulso fino é envolto por um toque firme. A imagem de Altaïr se desfaz e o que sobra é apenas Leonardo segurando Anna firmemente, o olhar claro brilhando com preocupação.

 

\- Anna, você está bem? – o pintor pergunta sem soltar o pulso sob seu toque e dando a volta na mesa, se aproximando da jovem.

 

\- _Sí, maestro._ – Anna responde respirando fundo e encostando o rosto no ombro de Leonardo, que envolve o corpo da jovem em um abraço protetor.

 

Em sua mente, Desmond ouve ecoar o pensamento de Anna. _Perché, Altaïr?_

###### 

Desmond desperta para se encontrar desconectado do Animus. O rapaz se levanta, saindo da cadeira e dando alguns passos, a mente ainda presa às últimas lembranças revividas. O sorriso desafiador oferecido por Anna à Ezio contrastando com a suavidade da voz dela ao falar com Leonardo. A inquietação despertada em Ezio, a confiança depositada em Da Vinci.

 

\- Desmond?

 

\- Sim, Lucy? – o assassino responde, voltando o olhar para a companheira.

 

\- Você está bem? – Lucy pergunta.

 

\- Sim. Só estou pensando no que vi.

 

\- É, pudemos descobrir que Anna fazia parte da Guilda dos Ladrões de Veneza e era filha de Rosa. – Shaun comenta – Pelo menos isso dá pistas do por que você é capaz de reviver as lembranças dela.

 

\- Como assim? – Desmond questiona olhando para o historiador.

 

\- Fui só eu que percebi a possibilidade de Anna ser filha do Ezio? – Shaun pergunta olhando para todos.

 

\- Isso faz sentido. – Lucy comenta atraindo a atenção de Desmond – Sendo filha do Ezio, Anna também é sua antepassada e, sendo assim, a memória dela estaria naturalmente guardada no seu DNA e muito ligada à memória do Ezio.

 

\- E sabemos que Ezio e Rosa tiveram um caso durante o tempo em que ele esteve em Veneza. – Shaun completa.

 

\- Então Anna é filha de Ezio e Rosa e _por isso_ posso reviver a memória dela? – Desmond questiona tentando compreender.

 

\- Sim e não. – Rebecca responde.

 

\- Explique. – o assassino pede.

 

\- O fato de Anna ser filha do Ezio a liga a você pelo sangue, mas tem outra coisa. – Rebecca começa – Quando você dessincronizou do Ezio, você automaticamente sincronizou com Anna. Eu analisei os dados, Desmond, foi algo _natural._ Seu inconsciente não precisou ser guiado para sincronizar com a memória da Anna, ele encontrou o caminho sozinho. É quase como se ele _buscasse_ a memória da Anna, agora que sabe que ela está lá para ser encontrada.

 

\- Então eu, de alguma forma, _busco_ as lembranças da Anna? – Desmond pergunta.

 

\- Como eu já disse, reviver a memória do Ezio despertou a memória da Anna guardada no seu DNA. – Rebecca explica – E agora que essa memória está despertada, ela parece ser o caminho que seu inconsciente toma sozinho. Algo em você busca ou reconhece algo em Anna.

 

\- O quê?

 

\- Isso eu não posso dizer, Desmond.

 

_Perché, Altaïr?_ O pensamento volta a ecoar na mente do assassino trazendo consigo a imagem de Altaïr sobreposta a de Leonardo. _Estou no caminho certo?_ Desmond se recorda da pergunta feita por Anna quando a viu na Vila Auditore. _Gostaria de compreendê-lo, Altaïr._ Anna busca Altaïr. Será que é por já ter revivido as lembranças do assassino sírio que Desmond se sente tão inclinado a sincronizar com as lembranças de Anna? Desmond se lembra do modo como Anna tentou alcançar a Maçã em sua visão, espelhando o movimento de Altaïr.

 

O olhar do assassino cai sobre a imagem de Altaïr no Santuário. Por alguns segundos, Desmond observa a face escondida pelo capuz e então seu olhar desce, encontrando a imagem de Anna. Do mesmo modo como na Vila, Anna parece um fantasma. Sem ter consciência de seus movimentos, Desmond se aproxima, notando o modo como Anna toca a estátua de Altaïr e ouvindo os sussurros que ela parece oferecer ao nada:

 

\- _Essa não é a minha vida. Eu não sou uma assassina. Por que eu o vejo? Há algo que você quer me mostrar?_

 

\- Desmond! – três vozes dizem ao mesmo tempo trazendo o assassino de volta à realidade.

 

\- Ela o vê. – Desmond diz lentamente e o olhar escuro volta a ser focado na face oculta de Altaïr – É assombrada pela imagem dele.

 

\- Isso é algo que ainda não conseguimos compreender. – Shaun diz – Por que Anna é capaz de ver Altaïr? Você o ver ou a Ezio é compreensível por causa do efeito de sangramento, mas ela... Ela não tem nada disso.

 

\- E como ela sabia quem Altaïr foi? – Rebecca pergunta – As lembranças que Desmond reviveu só mostram Anna como filha da Rosa e membro da Guilda dos Ladrões. Não há nada que indique que ela era uma assassina. Então como ela poderia saber sobre Altaïr?

 

\- Ezio? – Desmond questiona lentamente.

 

\- Ele não sabia quem Anna era. – Lucy diz – É provável que Ezio só tenha descoberto de sua ligação com Anna _depois_ de conhecê-la. E, ao que tudo indica, nessa época, Anna já via e sabia sobre Altaïr.

 

\- Então, eu não vejo outro caminho para respondermos essas questões do que revivendo as lembranças de Anna. – Shaun diz.

 

\- Parece ser o único caminho. – Desmond comenta.

 

Para o assassino, a ironia não passa despercebia. Ele busca por Anna e ela busca por Altaïr, alguém que Desmond já encontrou. É quase um círculo de buscas e conexões. Todas baseadas em sangue.


End file.
